Silence at Stormcage
by BlueBoxCompanion
Summary: Two years have passed since the Doctor's last encounter with the Silence and things are calm aboard the TARDIS. That is until three companions vanish from their homes without a trace; their current locations are unknown. The Doctor knows he must save his family but at what cost? Now River and Donna are along for the ride but one thing is certain. The fall of the 11th is imminent.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence at Stormcage **

**Summary: Two years have passed since the Doctor's last encounter with the Silence and things are calm aboard the TARDIS. That is until three companions vanish from their homes without a trace; their current locations are unknown. The Doctor knows he must save his family but at what cost? What do the Silence have to do with anything? ****Now River and Donna are along for the ride but one thing is certain. The fall of the 11th is imminent.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Doctor/River,  
****Doctor/Donna (Friendship)  
Amy/Rory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just a TARDIS cookie jar.  
****Please don't sue me, I'm not making any profit from this.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wilfred Mott is sitting atop his hill, perched in an old chair. It is a warm night and the stars are shining brighter than ever before. Wilf leans down to peer into his telescope and what he sees both chills and excites him, a rush of adrenaline floods through his veins and he jumps out of the chair.

'An alien!' he whispers, staring into the sockets where the monster's eyes should be. He finds it difficult to look away, entranced by his discovery. A rustling bush behind him forces Wilf to whip around. There is nothing there but an old shrub, swaying gently in the breeze. 'Must've been the wind,' he mumbles. Later he realises that there was never any breezes that night. He turns back to his telescope and there is nothing to look at except stars and the moon. All thoughts of ever seeing an alien are forgotten.

Wilf glances at his watch and acknowledges how late it's gotten. He deftly packs his telescope away and is about to head back down the hill to his home when he hears a noise, an odd noise that one can't even begin to describe.

'Aliens!' His voice is uncertain as there are now not one, not two, but _three _of the creatures. They begin circling him, their unnatural, unhuman voices growing louder and more energized. Wilf begins to back away but one of the aliens holds a hand out to stop him. 'Who are you?' Wilf asks them, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

A bright flash of light illuminates the sky and suddenly Wilfred Mott is nowhere to be found. An eerie silence settles over the hilltop, the sky begins to cloud over and where Wilfred stood only seconds before there is nothing but a burnt patch of grass.

Wilfred Mott isn't the only friend of the Doctor's who will vanish without a trace tonight. No, there are two more people the Silence are after, two people very close to their enemy's heart. The plot to bring the Doctor to his downfall has begun.

* * *

Amy and Rory Pond are living reasonably quiet lives; aside from the occasional injuries they are perfectly safe and sound. They decided two years ago that it was time to settle down and took up residence in a neat two story house the Doctor gave them. It is situated in a small town in the English countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of city life, away from danger and most importantly away from trouble.

They've never stopped believing he'd come back and visit them, so occasionally Rory sets the oak dinner table for four and Amy cooks more food than is normal for two people in case River decides to break out of her prison cell to join them as well. In her case you'll never know when family will make a surprise visit.

Tonight is one of those perfect nights when the weather is just right and the stars are everywhere and so bright. Sometimes she sits at her window watching them, eyes peeled for a little blue box zooming around in the distance. She hasn't seen it for over fourteen months.

Amy leans over her pots and pans, stirring a pot here and adding a pinch of salt to a sauce there. She hears Rory loudly setting the table in the dining room. He comes out to the kitchen and perches himself on a stool, watching her cook.

The door bell rings, making the pair jump and Amy abruptly stops her stirring. They rarely get visitors nowadays. 'Do you think it's him?' she asks, her eyes alight with hope. She never really let's on how much she misses her raggedy man, but she does miss him very much indeed.

Rory jumps ahead of her and walks casually to the hallway. An ominous silhouette is outlined in the glass door frame. A bulbous head and a thin neck are all that can be seen of their visitor. 'I'm sure it's nothing, Ames, it's probably just one of the elderly people from town.' He reaches for the doorknob and twists the handle but the door opens of its own accord anyway. In the hallway of Amy and Rory's quiet country home is a Silent, the creature extends a hand, as if in welcome but Rory knows better than to touch it. 'Amy, stay back! Get upstairs, lock yourself in a room, any room and don't come out! They're here.'

'Who's here, Rory?' she asks, flying into the hallway at the sound of her husband's forcefully calm voice. She takes one look at the alien that ruined her life once before and flees. Her boots make clunking sounds as she runs up the stairs, running for her life. A part of her wants to stay with Rory and help him but she knows it's no use; he would have forced her upstairs anyway.

'AMY!' An agonised cry travels to meet her and she hesitates, looks over her shoulder for a moment and keeps running. Tears fill her eyes and her heart pounds so loudly she's surprised the monsters terrorising her can't hear it, then again maybe they can. Amy reaches the top of the stairs and pauses, straining her ears to hear anything from downstairs. 'RORY!' she yells, not caring that she just gave away her position.

'Rory!' There is no reply. Dread fills her body, making her heart sink and her limbs heavy. '_He can't be gone,_' she thinks. Amy knows she must push onward no matter how dire the situation. If there was one thing the Doctor taught her it was bravery. She runs to the room furthest from the stairs and barricades herself inside. She pushes anything she can find against the doors to block the entrance.

She presses her ear to the door and listens for a moment and when she deems it safe she whips around. The first thing Amy sees is an open window, the curtains fluttering serenely in her direction. She knows now that it is too late and as if to prove her right a Silent steps out from the darkened corner of the room. He too extends a hand but there is no mock friendliness in the gesture as there had been for Rory, it's warped face is twisted into a look of glee and it utters something in its unearthly language. '_This is the end, Amy Pond, for you and the Doctor'._

She doesn't even have time to scream before she is whisked away by the alien. She only hopes that wherever she is going, Rory will be there waiting for her.

* * *

**TA-DA! I'm back! Did you miss me? To let you know, this chapter serves as a prologue for the rest of the story.**

**If you like this and want more please leave a review! It's wonderful to read what you all think. If you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear that too!**

**Love Blue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Doctor Who, sadly. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

She snaps awake from her restless sleep as she hears the sounds of a landing TARDIS outside her prison bars; he's forgotten the breaks again and the noise echoes around her walls. She loves the sound because it means adventure, it means monsters and aliens and danger but most of all, it means the Doctor.

The woman who walks out of the TARDIS is most certainly not the Doctor. She's ginger and quite tall and is affectionately patting the doors on her way out. She is unmistakably Donna Noble. River's breath catches in her throat and her jaw hangs open. She abruptly regains her composure enough to smile and say 'Donna!' The last she'd heard of this woman her memory had been erased and she could never remember the Doctor again. River knew the consequences of Donna ever remembering could be fatal; an exploding head would certainly be uncomfortable at the very least. Yet here she was, strutting out of the TARDIS and up to her cell bars.

Donna carries herself well, looking healthy and happy, no signs of any pain at the moment. 'Hello, River, remember me?' she says, sonic screwdriver in hand. With said screwdriver she sonics the lock on River's cage and the door swings open with a clang. 'As if I could ever forget!' River lets out a breathy laugh as she steps out of her cell. 'Where's the Doctor?' she peers over Donna's shoulder to get a better look at the blue box. 'He's in the TARDIS,' she replies. 'Fixing her up a bit, you know. A man and his box, that's a special bond right there.'

River laughs, 'Yes, a special bond indeed.' There is a pause, they wait outside the TARDIS doors, staring and sizing each other up. 'You look good, Donna... If it's not too much trouble to ask, how is it that you're- you know, still -uh- alive? The Doctor told me he had to wipe your memory.' Their stare stays locked but after a moment of somewhat awkward silence, Donna bobs her head and begins to speak. For a moment River was afraid the Doctor's companion wouldn't answer her.

'It was Christmas, Shaun and I were at home with my Mum and Gramps.' There was stuff on the news about an invasion of Buckingham Palace. The Doctor wasn't very good at staying hidden back then, still isn't, and I caught sight of him on the tele. It was just a brief moment that he was in my sight but it was enough to set me off. Something clicked in my brain and I got sick, broke out into a fever.' A grimace crosses her face as she remembers the delirium, pain and confusion of the first week. 'Gramps called the Doctor and he came the very same day. He fixed me up pretty good, told me that he'd installed some sort of defence mechanism that would stop my head from, you know – blowing up.' She gestures of explosions around her head and River notices a ring wrapped around the fourth finger on her left hand. 'I ran away with him again, though this time was even more dangerous than before. Even now the stakes are rising but I'm sure he'll fill you in on that later, the Doctor wants to see you.'

A wild curiosity is forming in the back of River's mind, formulating the scenarios that could be so dangerous. 'I like danger. Danger means a good adventure,' she whispers, stepping aboard the familiar ship. The TARDIS hums back in acknowledgement; it's been a long time since the child of the TARDIS has boarded the ship.

The Doctor leans against the console with a futuristic wrench, tightening and loosing bobbles and buttons but when he hears the doors close he drops his wrench immediately and faces River. Relief floods his features and they cross the room to meet. It's apparent from the first glance that the Doctor isn't his usual cheerful self. The bags under his eyes hint at a lack of sleep and his lop-sided bow-tie tells River that he has something important on his mind. The mood in the TARDIS grows sombre and River's imagination goes into overdrive. What could have happened to make him look so sad? 'I thought they'd taken you too!' He says sadly and flings his arms around her.

_A hug? Things are serious_. River doesn't vocalise her thoughts, only wraps her arms around his waist and whispers 'What's happened?'

Hands cup her face and he gently taps her nose. 'You're going to need to sit down, River. It's not a happy tale.' She obediently follows him and sits on a step next to Donna, who has been quiet and hasn't spoken since she told the story of how she got to be on the TARDIS again. She too grew sadder when the Doctor brought up the reason for their visit.

The Doctor joins them on the step, his head bowed, twiddling his thumbs. He can't bring himself to tell her the news himself so he looks helplessly to Donna and silently asks her to begin the story, so she does. 'I believe you're aware of the Silence?'

River meets Donna's green eyes with her own and nods, she is all too familiar with the Silence. 'I know more about them than most people, you know.' Donna doesn't question her because the Doctor has already briefed her on his wife's history. The troubled childhood and teenage years that River suffered at the hands of Madam Kovarian and the Silence were not something to be talked about lightly. 'We rid the universe of those things two years ago, didn't we?' River grows uncertain and the worried looks Donna and the Doctor exchange when they think she isn't looking don't help either.

Donna takes the River's hand in her own and says, 'River that's why we're here. We thought the Silence were gone too but they've come back.' Donna feels River's hand freeze and squeezes it gently. 'We don't know what they want yet but we do know what they've taken. Last night three of the Doctor's companions were taken from their homes. We assume they've been taken to a sort of base by the Silence, but all we can do is guess. There's a lot we don't know yet and we need to find out before it's too late. We thought maybe you'd been taken too so we came here as fast as we could.' Donna's voice grows quieter when she mentions the kidnapped companions and she can't meet River's eyes. River can tell that the woman opposite her has also suffered heartbreak at the hands of the Silence.

Although River is still absorbing all the information it doesn't escape her notice that Donna left out an important detail. 'Who'd they take? Why won't you tell me who they took?' She looks at the Doctor, eyes wide and fearful, though she tries with all her might not to show it.

He looks at her sadly, wishing with all his hearts that he didn't have to be the one to tell her. 'They took your parents. Amy and Rory haven't been seen since 7:30pm last night.'

The woman's body sags and her composure crumples. Her hands cover her face, hiding the tears that form in her eyes, the Doctor cradles her gently and says 'I'll find them if it's the last thing I do. I _promise_.'

She raises her head and stifles a sob. 'You said three people. Who was the third?'  
'Wilfred Mott, my grandfather,' Donna whispers sadly. 'Taken at exactly the same time as your parents.'  
'_So that's why she's so _sad' River thinks.

The Doctor pulls them into a group embrace and they sit there in silence for quite some time, appreciating that they still have each other and that all is not yet lost.

'What do we do now?' River asks. Her voice is determined, unwavering and some of the fire is coming back to her. She stands, pulling her friends up with her. 'We can't sit around and do nothing. We have to fight back!' She stands tall, all hints at sadness or desperation have been wiped clean and the fearless, feisty River Song that the Doctor knows and loves has returned.

The trio regroup around the console like a troupe about to go to war. The Doctor pulls a paper from his pocket; tiny scribbles adorn the page in three columns. River and Donna gather around him to view the list. River notices her name at the top of the page and underneath it is one word "New York", Donna has the same column only with "London" written underneath, and the Doctor has marked his name above "Sydney".

River raises an eyebrow, 'What do these mean?'

'They're the Silence hot-spots on Earth; where they've been most active. It's where you'll be spending the next few days, gathering as much information as you can on the whereabouts of our hostages and why the Silence want them. We know Amy and Rory have had previous encounters but Wilf has never had anything to do with them. Frankly, it doesn't add up so we need to know these things or it will be all too easy for us to be captured or worse.'

Donna chews her lower lip as she gazes worriedly at extra scribbles toward the bottom of the page. River didn't notice them before. 'What are they?' She points to the scribbles that are actually hastily draw numbers. 'Those are the number of Silents we predict to be working in the cities,' The Doctor answers. River's heart sinks as she takes in the numbers; they are far too big for her liking.

There are fifty in New York, ninety in London alone and seventy-five in Sydney.

The next few days are going to be tough indeed, and who's to say they'll all make it out alive?

* * *

**So there you have it. You know who the three kidnapped companions are (some of my personal favourites)! Seeing as I've generated some interest here, updates will come weekly from here on out. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, subscribed or favourited and please, please keep them coming! **

**Love Blue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think it's rather obvious I don't Doctor Who, so please don't sue me.**

**Sylva Dax: Thank you for the review! Donna has of course met River from the library as you said, but River hasn't met Donna until this story. She only knows what she does because the Doctor tells her about his adventures with Donna. So this will be their first face-to-face meeting for River. I know it may not make complete sense but hey, this is fan-fiction! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

'_River, take this'. The Doctor presses a small mobile phone into her hand and closes her fingers around it. 'If anything happens, anything at all, you call Donna or me immediately. You've got the chip in your hand from last time? Oh, always have a pen with you so you can keep track of how many there are. You understand?' _

_She nods, 'I'll be back before the week is out, don't worry about me, Sweetie.' _

'_Don't forget the psychic paper. Or the flashlight! ' _

_She winks at him affectionately and presses a button on the vortex manipulator wrapped snugly around her wrist. She disappears into thin air. Somewhere in New York City, River Song just entered the building._

She materialises in a busy street, lights are flashing, horns are blaring and no matter how many times River uses the cheap time travel device she can't shake the feeling of disorientation and dizziness that comes with travelling long distances. She quickly stumbles off the road and onto the footpath.

After stepping out of the way of immediate danger from the road, she realises just how cold it is. The trees are barren and water forms in pools on the street. Storm clouds rumble up ahead and threaten to spill over; the only things she can see in all directions are buildings of different shapes and sizes. Thunder booms through the street and she knows it won't be long before it rains. 'Perfect adventure weather,' she says confidently, walking in long strides down the footpath. River glances around taking in her surroundings, the strangely dressed people, the cars, the lights and sounds and smells. She pulls her jacket closer around her body for the warmth; it was far colder than she predicted.

She walks on like this for a while before turning and crossing the road to a rundown office building. From what she remembers the Silence liked to base themselves in places humans wouldn't want to enter. This building fits the bill perfectly.

She enters the front office and strides up to the front desk, a plaque that reads "New York Licensing" is stuck on the front. The middle aged woman behind the counter looks as if there are a hundred places she'd rather be than there and taps her ridiculously large fake nails on the counter while chewing gum like it was a three course meal, a name tag that reads "Tracy" is pinned to her shirt. The nails aren't her most striking feature because that spot belongs to the eye-patch that covers her left eye; it fits perfectly, as if it was made for her face only. River gets the feeling that the eye patch isn't to do with Tracy's eyesight.

It dawns on River that she doesn't have a cover story for being inside the building. 'Can I help you with something?' Tracy asks, rolling the gum around in her mouth. River wrinkles her nose discreetly and flashes Tracy the psychic paper 'I'm Inspector Song, the building is due for a check up today.'

Tracy waves to a door behind her, says 'Through there' and goes back to clacking her nails on the desk. River thanks Tracy for her help and pushes the doors open. They are stiff and creaky, like they haven't been opened in a long time.

She enters the room and almost gags on the putrid smell that it emits. Piles of dust gather on the window sill and on almost every other surface. River looks to the dark ceiling; either it got dark quickly or it's raining outside. River grabs a pocket flashlight from her jacket and shines it around the room.

The beam of light briefly crosses over a set of booths that may have once been used by the former workers. It's obvious that no humans have been here in a while. The light shines over another set of booths and a glass door leading into another office.

The door is slightly ajar and River kicks it open the rest of the way. The torch light shines over a desk, two chairs, a laptop computer, a Silent –wait, a_ Silent?_ River inhales sharply in shock and breathes in the dust, sending her into a fit of coughs.

The monster turns around slowly, ominously to face her. Its face is just as she remembers it to be from all those years ago. Keeping her eyes on the monster, she presses the chip in her hand and it glows red. She withdraws a gun from her pocket and points it over the monster's heart; she doesn't have the time or patience to mess around here. The heartache of her broken childhood rises to the surface and River has no mercy for the creature. 'I know you've taken my parents. You're going to tell me where they are right now,' she threatens.

'_Is that so, Melody Pond? I'm not supposed to tell you that.' _ The monster taunts her, the tone of its voice mocks her. 'I'm not Melody Pond anymore, you saw to that.' River takes a few steps towards the monster. 'This gun is loaded with bullets. I know bullets can kill you so you might want to start talking. I can make your death fast or slow, you're choice.' She moves the gun down to the Silent's leg. 'So far, you're going with slow.'

The Silent backs up a few steps and speaks to her again, using her old name just to aggravate her. _'You're as brave as ever, Melody. Taking your parents was just Phase 1 of a master plan. The Doctor is our main target and we intend to strike him where it hurts him most. His loved ones will pay the price for his mistakes.' _

'What did he do?'

'_He stole something very dear to us and we can never get it back. Unless...'_

'Unless what?' River's finger rests against the cold metal of the trigger; she puts the slightest amount of pressure on it, ready to shoot.

'_Unless he's dead.' _

Enough. River pulls the trigger on the gun and the bullet travels across the room, seemingly in slow motion and buries itself in the Silent's leg. It howls in pain and collapses to the floor, clutching its leg. Black liquid oozes out and forms a puddle on the ground. 'Don't you _ever _threaten the Doctor in front of me,' River takes a final look at the pitiful creature before turning on her heel and sweeping out of the room.

She steps back into the lobby and breezes past the desk and says 'Thank you, Tracy.' With business here complete she steps outside into the dark, rainy New York night and dematerialises once more.

* * *

It has been three hours since the Doctor equipped Donna with all she needed to tackle the Silence, she'd grumbled at him for a while after he installed the recorder chip in her hand. She was given a flashlight and cell-phone identical to River's as well as a sheet of psychic paper and then he dropped her off in the heart of London before flying himself to Australia.

Sydney City is easily one of the busiest places he's ever visited and the architecture is astounding. He has to constantly tell himself that he is here for more important reasons than checking out the scenery. He left the busyness of the city a full hour ago and has been searching the more remote areas for any signs of alien life forms ever since. When Donna asked him why the Silence would choose such a remote place to base themselves the Doctor told her 'For their privacy. If you were launching a top-secret mission to kill the most powerful and only Time Lord in existence you wouldn't want it to be in a busy place would you?'

That being said the Silence could be based anywhere and stay unnoticed thanks to the technology that prevented people from remembering them. The Doctor did see the allure of the countryside, however. Even aliens from a far off planet could appreciate the untainted atmosphere of the Australian Countryside. The stars are completely unobscured tonight, giving the Doctor enough light to see by without a torch.

The TARDIS drops him near the closest small town she can find. The Doctor has to walk quite some way before he reaches it and he can just now see the pinpricks of light forming the shapes of windows and streetlamps.

The town must be very unpopulated because there are very few public buildings and even fewer residential houses. A Motel sign swings gently in the cool breeze and a library is placed in the centre of the town, a clock tower standing tall on the library's roof, displaying 8:30 as the current time. The Doctor wonders where River is now, if she is alright. A small part of him regrets sending her off alone, perhaps he should have sent Donna with her.

No, she is older and wiser now; she can take care of herself. The Doctor lost her once; he made a promise to never lose her again.

He enters the Motel and strides up to the little old woman manning the front desk. 'Hello! I'd like a room,' he says cheerily, smiling at the old woman. She's petite and fluffy grey curls bounce around her head; they look almost cloudlike. She strikes the Doctor as dreamy and a tad forgetful by the way she bumbles around before pulling a book from underneath the counter. A cloud of dust rises when it thumps heavily on the surface. She flips the brittle pages until she gets to the last entry. 'How long are you staying, dear?' She asks, grabbing a pen from a tin.

'Just the night, thank you.'

She hands the Doctor the pen and points her finger to a spot on the corner of the page, 'Sign here,' she says. The Doctor obliges and signs his name, or rather, he signs a question mark. The lady, whose name is Myra hands him a room key, not questioning his unusual signature. 'Breakfast is at 6:30. Enjoy your stay, dear.'

As the Doctor climbs the stairs to his new room for the night he reflects that perhaps the reason for Myra's forgetfulness isn't old age. His room is at the very end of the corridor, away from all the others; it's the perfect place to begin his investigation.

He fits the key into the lock and swings the door open. It's in perfect condition and the sheets of the two bunk beds are tucked tightly under the mattress for that you-could-bounce-a-coin-off-it finish. For a moment the Doctor forgets why he is there and runs gleefully to the bunk beds. He loves bunk beds and had them installed in the TARDIS for Amy and Rory. Thinking of the two companions sends a pang of hurt through his chest and brings him back to why he was here.

He flings the wardrobes wide open but it's empty except for three wooden coat hangers.

He empties the draws at the bedside table. There is nothing inside except a worn Bible, a notepad and a pen. Something about the notepad is different. Worn and yellow, tally marks adorning the front of it, five marks in total. Yes, he'd found the right place on his first try. This was all the evidence he needed that the Silence were here.

Just as the Doctor is about to put the notebook down and continue his search he feels his phone buzz inside his pocket. He flips it open and prays that it isn't River in trouble, that she isn't hurt and that she is safe. He's right, it isn't River's name that illuminates the screen; it's Donna's.

No! He doesn't want Donna in trouble or hurt either, he knew it was dangerous to send her alone but he didn't think his strong, independent Donna would get herself stuck. Her voice starts blaring out of the speaker. 'Doctor, help me!' The sounds of breaking glass and a woman's scream come through the phone line so loud it vibrates in the Doctor's hand.

'What's happening, where are you? Donna!'

'They're here! I can't get out!'

There is a thump, a yelp from Donna and the phone falls silent.

'Donna? Can you hear me? DONNA!'

It's too late; the phone line has been disconnected. The Doctor's mind is whirring, thinking of the best way to get to his best friend, so many questions run through his mind, processing what he's just heard. She's hurt, he doesn't even know how or to what extent but she's certainly frightened and that's not okay at all. Should he go and get River first so they can save her together or should he just go on his own. Where in London is Donna anyway? Where should he start?

His mind is still racing when he sprints down the rickety staircase and out into the night air. He hopes he didn't wake Myra who seemed to have gone to bed. The Doctor runs through the grass and onto the street sending loose gravel flying behind him.

He makes it to the TARDIS and her doors open before him and he trips inside. Recovering, he flies up to the console and thinks very hard and very fast about what to do. It takes him a moment to hear the slow clicking of heels proceeding up the stairs behind him. A hand rests delicately on his shoulder and he is slowly spun around to see the beautiful face of River Song. 'Doctor, what's the matter?' she whispers to him.

'River, how are you here? Did you use the vortex manipulator?'

River nods, she seems to have a knack for finding the TARDIS. 'Never mind, doesn't matter now you're here,' he continues, 'Donna's in trouble and we need to get her but I don't know where she is and she could be hurt and the Silence have her and she's defenceless and it's my fault and-'

River cuts him off sharply by squeezing his shoulder, looks right into his eyes and says 'No, Doctor. You can't blame yourself for this, this isn't your fault.'

He looks lost, his lower lip starting to tremble. She brushes a finger over his mouth and stills it, 'We will find her together. We have to move now,' she says calmly. 'The TARDIS will take us to where we need to be. She's a clever old girl you know.'

As soon as River speaks the words the column in the centre of the console begins pumping up and down, gaining speed and soon the familiar "VWORP VWORP" fills the room.

Minutes pass and the Doctor has regained his bearings so the moment the TARDIS touches ground in London he flies out the door with River a step behind.

The TARDIS has landed them right in the centre of a large domed building. The room's walls slope steeply up to the ceiling and they are obviously made of stone. It's dark and there are no windows for light to filter in through. River turns on her flashlight and shines it around the room. At first glance it's empty but when River steps forward to investigate further a soft sob is heard, loud in the silence and it brings anxiety straight to the Doctor's hearts. He turns around and she is the first thing that catches his eye. She seems so small in the cavernous room and so quiet too. He and River make a run for her and reach her in a less than ten seconds. The Doctor kneels down to grab her by the shoulders and pulls her up to him.

Donna slumps into him and weakly grabs at his arm for support. River gets behind her and holds her back up straight so that she's in a sitting position in the Doctor's lap. 'Donna squeeze if you can hear me,' says the Doctor, tightening his grip on her. He feels the gentle squeeze a moment later and relief floods his features but it's gone as quick as it came. Her voice is high and frightened when she speaks 'It's a trap, you have to get out of here. Leave me and go.'

'Donna that is never going to happen, I'm not going to leave you,' he says with a voice filled with determination.

'Get out of here, Doctor. They're here, the Silence.' Her voice is growing fainter out of fear.

Shuffling feet sounds from behind them, 'River where are you going?' The Doctor asks.

'That wasn't me, sweetie.' It's true, River was still right next to him, holding Donna up.

'So if you're here then who's behind us?' he asks, afraid he already knows the answer.

River doesn't respond; she doesn't want to respond. Everything is all happening to quickly for them.

At that moment the rasping breathing of a fourth being comes from the Doctor's turned back. Donna shrinks further into him in an effort to stay unseen; she's trembling so hard the Doctor finds it difficult not to shake.

The last thing the Doctor feels is the sticky alien breath on his neck before there is a gunshot and everything grows dark.

* * *

**So, wait and see what happened to Donna, yes? It's all getting very intense. **

**Do you see what I did there? New York Licensing is an anagram for Silencing New York. ****The old lady at the Motel is called Myra, which means quiet/silent. Pretty clever, huh?**

**So if you have anything to say about my cleverness or liked this chapter drop me a review.  
****The button is just below; your mouse is practically hovering right on it.  
****So give it a little click, if you please.**

**Love, Blue :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Just a TARDIS coloured nail polish. **

**To clarify so there isn't any confusion when the italics appear we've gone into the past.  
Wibbly-wobbly-timey wimey, don't you know! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was one of the hardest to write that I've ever done, this is where the posts get longer, so thanks a bunch for sticking with me!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The gunshot sounds and everything happens at once, there is a gasp of pain, a shriek and a heavy thud of a body hitting the stone floor. Donna's vision is a blur and the room spins. If it weren't for the fact that she was already on the ground and the Doctor was holding her up she would have collapsed to the ground in shock. Her green eyes struggled to focus on any one thing but she did notice a whip of curly blonde hair darting past her.

The Doctor cradles Donna to him, he too grunted when the bullet was fired but he didn't let her go. Surely that must mean he's safe and Donna needs to know who was hit. If it was River with a bullet in her heart she could never forgive herself for it. She may not have fired the bullet but she still brought her friends here. Her already red eyes filled with tears again and she let them flow, frustrated that they blurred her vision further.

The Doctor brushes them away from her cheeks and lifts her head. 'You have to stand up, Donna. We need to leave before more get here.' She can feel his hearts beating quickly against her own and knows that as long as they beat she will be safe. Together they rise until Donna is standing on one leg, the Doctor's arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders, holding her upright. Her unsupported foot is twisted at an unnatural angle and when she places it as best she can on the ground a hiss of pain escapes her lips. 'I'm so sorry, Donna,' the Doctor says, helping her hobble across to where River is bent over, the offending gun discarded a little way away. 'Stop apologising, you've done nothing wrong. You saved me again, Doctor. I should be thanking you.' Donna says, doing her best to push through the pains shooting through her leg.

They reach River slowly and by then the blonde woman has risen from the floor and is standing over the body of her kill. The Silent is lying motionless on the floor; arms sprawled from when it fell. 'We've got to leave _now_, Doctor. There will be more here in less than five minutes for sure.'

River takes Donna's other arm and sustains her weight further despite the other woman's protests of "I can manage," and "I'm fine really," but the tortured look on her face gave the truth away. 'Donna you're one of the bravest and strongest women I've met and I've only known you for just over a day but you're not invincible. We can talk later but we have to fix you first,' says River, kicking open the TARDIS doors with her foot. 'Gentle with her!' The Doctor protests.  
'You've been opening her doors the wrong way for years. They say pull and what do you do? You _push_!' River shuts down his arguments and brings him back to the problem – or many problems- at hand.

'Donna what did they do to you?' River asks tenderly. 'Do you recall anything being said?'  
Donna shakes her head as best she can without causing too much hurt. Her back is stiff and sore from being held in one place for too long. 'My head hurts, River. It was so dark in there.'

The Doctor frowns and places her gently in a chair near the console, it's a temporary resting place until they can find somewhere better and River can inspect her injuries further. A red light flashes from Donna's open palm and River makes to push the button, but as she reaches for it she notices the burns around Donna's arms and wrists. Rope burns. She takes Donna's hand in her own and runs her finger gently down her arm. Donna tenses and River lets go immediately. 'They tied you up?' she asks.  
'Bloody tightly I might add,' Donna replies. 'How long was I in there for?'  
'You mean you don't know?'  
'It felt like forever.'  
'It couldn't have been more than a day.'  
'I guess we'll find out now,' she presses the red light in her palm and a message begins to replay...

* * *

_A door closes sharply behind Donna as she makes her way into the dark chamber. There is absolutely no light in the room at all. For a moment she thinks she's got the wrong place and just when she's about to walk out she hears a sound. A chilling sound that no human or animal from Earth could possibly make. Instinctively she presses the chip in her hand and it begins glowing. She balls her fist to hide it and stop it shining out. The noise sounds like laughter; mocking and close. Soon she can hear footsteps and voice calling out to her. "Hello, Donna Noble," it says. Donna whips around in the dark and it occurs to her to flick her flashlight on. The light glows upon the face of the one being she doesn't want to see. A Silent leers at her, its face is so close she can feel its breath on her cheeks. The scream she tries to emit never makes it out of her mouth. There are four of them, surrounding her, closing her in. She spares a moment for her Gramps and wonders if he went the same way. Normally she wouldn't give in to defeat so easily but she's defenceless. No gun, no weapon of any shape or form besides her body. _

_The Silence close in further and in a final act of defiance she throws her foot out in front of her and feels her foot collide with a bone. A Silent falls to the floor. He's not dead, only injured and the rest don't take kindly to Donna taking out one of their members. One of them charges forward and pins her arms down and try as she might she can't get free. The aliens are far stronger than she anticipated and it isn't long before they have her dragged roughly across the room and thrown into a high-backed, throne like chair. Her head collides with the cold back of the metal seat and she blinks back stars from her vision. _

_Dazed and afraid, Donna kicks out again and again but her feet are met with nothing but air until her foot again collides with another Silent and it falls down and she hears the sickening sound of a crack. It takes her a moment to register that the incriminating noise comes from her own foot this time. She throws her head back and moans in pain but doesn't s let up with her good leg. Her arms are tied back with rough rope and when she eventually stops kicking the same is done with her legs. Her twisted foot is fixed uncomfortably in place sending prickles through her leg. Her breathing comes out heavily and she can see her breath in the air, the room's temperature is like that of a freezer._

"_You could have played nicely Donna Noble and we wouldn't have tied you up. We know you're here to gather information. The Doctor sent you didn't he?" The first Silent reaches for her hair with a wrinkled finger and tries twirling it around. Their attempts to frighten her don't work. "Don't touch me!" she spits. "I'm not afraid of you and I'll never say anything. Nothing!" _

"_Oh but you will. The Doctor needs to know where his precious friends are. He should have known that caring for them would be his fall. Has he told you the stories that plague him Donna Noble? Has he told you of the fall of the Eleventh?"  
"He tells me everything I need to know."  
"Has he told you of his death?" They get closer and up in her face, their presence makes her shiver and their stench makes her want to gag.  
"Which death exactly? I seem to recall a few of them." Donna snarls as she yanks her head away from the Silent's twirling fingers. As she jerks her head away the Silent catches it's long fingernail on her cheek and makes a scratch. "Play nicely, Noble. We mean the death on the Fields of Trenzalore. Surely he's told you about that one?"_

_Of course the Doctor has warned her about Trenzalore, how could he not? Donna doesn't tell them this because something clicks in her brain. A small piece of the puzzle finally clicks into place. "Trenzalore? That's where you're holding them isn't it? His friends and my Gramps? This is all so you can lure him to his death!"_

_Something in the way the Silence freeze tells her she's hit a target. She knows she's right by the way they bunch closer together in defence. "Clever aren't you Miss Noble? Is your determination and resolve as strong as your physical strength?"_

"_What are you going to do? Torture me for information? Oh, how original." Even in a life and death situation Donna's sarcasm and wit is still perfectly intact. "Don't be ridiculous, Noble. We can't kill you yet. We can however leave you here and see how long you last without the Doctor. That would be an interesting experiment," They sneer._

_"You're barbaric!" The pain in her foot hasn't subsided in the least and her head is throbbing painfully, she thinks she can feel a sticky wet substance matted in her hair but she has no way of knowing. A feeling of helplessness spreads through her; she can't move and can't call for help. Then something entirely unexpected happens: the ropes that previously bound her to the chair fall cleanly away from her body and drop to the ground, coiling into a heap._

_"Actually we're rather futuristic. We have technology far beyond that of what Earth has discovered. We have the ability to lock you in here forever; your own impenetrable, perfect prison. Goodbye, Donna Noble. We'll be seeing you."_

_Now Donna understands. This is all a game; a test for her mind, to test her faith in the Doctor and part of her remembers that this is probably a trap._

_By now the monsters have left the room and the door shuts with a click that echoes around the walls. The moment the Silence are out of sight Donna's mind reels backwards. She jumps in fright, not knowing where she is and she almost falls out of her chair. Then in the corner of her eye she sees the flashing chip in her hand. Curiously she presses her palm and everything; every little detail of her day since seeing the Silence comes rushing back. The force of her memories actually does jolt her out of her chair this time and she drops to the floor. Eyes wide and with a heart beating so fast she fears it might jump out of her chest, she pushes herself into a sitting position._

_Her foot is only getting worse and the pains are coming more frequently now, reaching for the back of her head she confirms the sticky feeling from earlier as blood but she still has no idea how deep the cut is. She has to get help. The mobile phone the Doctor gave her is cold in her pocket and with shaking hands she dials his number. A thousand possibilities of what could happen next run through her mind. Could her calling for help trigger an alarm? Are there more Silents in the room watching her every move and she just can't see them? What was the use of it all? She would probably die in here. _

"_Stop it!" She told herself. "If you break then the Silence win. Be strong Donna, be strong for Gramps." With the thought of Wilfred's face firmly inside her head she presses the button that will bring her the Doctor. _

_The waiting for him to pick up the phone is agonisingly slow to Donna and when he finally does pick up she practically yells into the phone out of fright, foolishly forgetting that the Silence could still be listening. "Doctor, help me!" The moment the sound comes out of her mouth two of the Silents come walking calmly back into the room and advance towards her._

"_What's happening, where are you? Donna!" The Doctor's voice blares out of the phone and the Silents look at it curiously. Surely they knew it was his voice? They did indeed know and advanced towards her faster now, more eager to get her. "They're here! I can't get out!" Donna is screaming now and she's afraid of what they'll do to her before the Doctor arrives. _

_The lead Silent has reached her now and he roughly kicks her over, knocking the phone out of her hands. She lets out a yelp of pain and watches in horror as they reach for the phone. "'Donna? Can you hear me? DONNA!" The Doctor is cries._

_The Silent smiles at Donna with malice and he slowly disconnects the phone line. This is it. She's done for. The real truth hits her a moment later and she realises. Not only is she finished but the Doctor and maybe even River are doomed to fail now too. She has lured them to their deaths. The Silent bends to her level and whispers "Thank you, Noble" in her ear before dropping her phone next to her. "We'll be waiting for him when he comes, and it's all thanks to you." With that they recede into the shadows once more and wait for when the Doctor will surely come._

* * *

The Doctor and River have heard enough, and they know by the look on her face that Donna has relived enough too. Her mental state of mind, the cuts and rope marks along her limbs and her twisted foot now make perfect sense; she was as good as tortured. Her head hangs low and her hair flops forward, covering her tearstained cheeks and puffy eyes. The Doctor opens his arms for her and she hobbles into them, in moments she is crying into his shoulder and gushing apologies. He holds her and River smooths her frizzled hair down to get a better look at the back of her head.

The cut is only tiny but River knew a good deal about head wounds; they bleed a lot and if they aren't healed soon then infection is caught easily. One thing was certain; Donna will be getting a nasty headache in the morning.

A thousand thoughts are running through the Doctor's head on repeat after listening to Donna's memories. Mostly they bring him a great deal of sadness, Donna's painful experience is still replaying itself from the moment she was thrown into the chair to the moment she called for help. There is one word he can't shake away no matter how hard he tries. Trenzalore, everything came back around to The Fields of Trenzalore. He could've guessed that was where the captives were being held. He would have to drop Donna and River at a hospital or some other safe place and go alone. It was him the Silence wanted and it was him they would get. Donna would be hurt no more and he wouldn't let them harm a single curly hair on River's precious head. His wife and his best-friends mean more to him than his own life. Amy and Rory on Trenzalore are his family and Wilf was as good as a Grandfather to him. There was no way he could live with himself if something happened to any of them.

Donna was stirring in his arms to look up at him with her expressive green eyes, a look of sorrow written on her face. 'I'm sorry, Doctor,' she says. 'I did this, this is my fault.' She feels River stop cleaning the back of her head and take a step back.

'No, this isn't your fault at all. I told you if you needed me to call. I told you and you did what I asked. I'm so incredibly proud of you Donna. You were so strong in there, stronger than anyone else I know would have been. Thanks to you we know where the captives are. We've gathered more information than they have. I'm sorry for what you've gone through. If this is anyone's fault it's mine.' He matches her teary eyed stare and in that instant they know all is forgiven, as if there was ever anything to forgive.

'I'm dizzy,' as soon as Donna is let go she starts swaying, she's obviously still in shock.  
'We need you to rest someplace safe,' The Doctor says, immediately stabilising her.

A confused look crosses River's face, 'Where could possibly be safer than the TARDIS?'  
'That's the thing, River. The TARDIS isn't safe anymore; the Silence will know what it looks like now. If we park it in the open the Silence will most likely find us and that would be very, very bad.'  
'But-'River starts.  
'No "buts", River. I don't have time to argue and by the look of it neither does Donna.'

It's true. Donna's face has lost its usual colour and she's hardly in any state to go after the companions now; their plans have been put on hold until she recovers enough to fight. 'Where are we going then?' River's feeling confused and she doesn't like it at all. What on Earth is her Doctor doing? She has learnt over her years of travelling with him that she shouldn't argue when he gets a certain look on his face. The look that makes him look both like a small puppy and an age old Time-Lord with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She chooses to let it go for now and question him later.

'We're going to visit your place of course!'Before River can protest anything the Doctor is already whizzing about the controls and soon they are flying through space at the speed of light.

The house in question was a gift to River from the Doctor. It is a small but cosy place away from action and adventure in the countryside, a place where she can stay should she ever get into trouble. It is where she goes when the Doctor is with her. It isn't all running around on adventures with him but enjoying the quiet times, the times when she really feels like his wife.

The TARDIS lands squarely on one of her overgrown rose bushes. She hasn't been here in a long while, what with being stuck in Stormcage. 'Sorry about that!' The Doctor says as he leads Donna out the doors and onto the cobblestone path.

'Forget the bushes, Sweetie,' River replies while she absentmindedly looks into the windows of her home. It all looks the same, the wooden front door, and the frosted glass on the windows. The Doctor has already made his way inside taking Donna by the hand to a room upstairs. River follows them, taking her time to observe every detail about her humble abode. The little flecks of dust decorating the rails of her staircase collect on her hand as she runs her hand up them, the soft padding sound her foot makes as she walks up to the floor above is beautifully familiar. The squeak of a bed comes from one of the rooms to her right. It's the spare room that River keeps vacant should she have visitors. Not that she does get visitors. Even if she did she wouldn't be here to answer them, she'd be in Stormcage Containment Facility serving time for a crime she didn't commit.

She enters the room to find Donna lying on the bed and the Doctor in a lone armchair by the window. She looks downcast and he appears worried, about what River doesn't know. There are many possibilities for his anxiousness and twittery behaviour. Perhaps one of them is Donna's condition; certainly he is afraid of Trenzalore and troubled about the captives held there. River clears her throat to make herself known and perches on Donna's bed. 'How are you feeling?' she asks her.

The smile that Donna gives doesn't reach her eyes and River easily catches her lie of "I'm fine".  
'How's your head feeling now?' The Doctor asks.  
'It's better,' Donna hesitates. She wants to be strong and she knows he can't continue on with her being hurt this way. Despite him telling her it wasn't her fault she still feels responsible. Perhaps if she can pretend she's fine then he'll go on with his plans.

Donna's foot requires attention right away, not to mention the rope burns and the cut on her face. River gives the Doctor a look and he takes it as his cue to leave the room. He knows River will take good care of her and moments after they can hear his footsteps on the stairs.

'Now tell me how you really feel this time.' River lies next to Donna on the bed and takes her hand in her own. Donna accepts it willingly. 'I'm tired, my head hurts, my back aches and my foot feels like it's ready to fall off,' she responds. 'I don't want to let him down, River. I'd hate too after all he's done for me. I want to be strong like you.' As soon as River hears about Donna's foot she rushes to get a first aid kit. When she returns Donna's eyes are puffy again. 'Oh, Donna...'

She bandages Donna's foot as best she can and hopes that it corrects itself. 'As far I can tell it's only a sprain, you'll be alright Donna,' she says.  
'Thank you.' Donna wipes her running nose on her sleeve and attempts sitting up. She is successful and smiles as River grins at her. 'That's better!'

There are seconds of silence before River feels the need to break it. 'What you said before, about wanting to be brave and strong. You are both of those things and more, Donna. You are so much more brilliant than you know.'  
'You think so?'  
'I know so.' River gets off the bed again and travels across the room to close the blinds. 'You need to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up.'  
'Are we really stopping here for a whole day? It's wasting time.' Donna tries to prise herself off the bed but River isn't having any of it and pushes her back down. 'Rest,' she says firmly. River peels the covers back from underneath Donna and places them gently back over her, effectively tucking her in.

Donna gives the older woman an appreciative smile and nuzzles her head down into the pillow. River leaves the room and gently closer the door.

* * *

As River descends the staircase she can hear footsteps in her living room; quick, agitated footsteps pacing back and forth across the floor. She pokes her head through the door and says 'Everything alright, Sweetie?' The Doctor tries to slow down and take the concerned look off his face.  
'N-no, fine. Everything's fine, River, don't worry.'

She gives him a look that says you're-not-fooling-me-sweetie and leads him to the couch. 'Tell me, Doctor. I can help you.'

He looks at her with such a look that her heart crumbles. His eyes are full of dozens of emotions at once; nervousness, fear and helplessness but most heartbreakingly of all, guilt. 'This is entirely my fault; Donna's upstairs lucky to be alive because _I _sent her, and your parents are on that godforsaken planet because of _me _ and I'm going to go and-'

'Doctor, stop it. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens, the Silence _want_ you to go to them. You'll be letting them win if you leave now.' Her tone is half trying to reason with him and half trying to get him to stay. She can't lose him again and surely he must realise he can't leave them now?  
'River, I'm sorry, I can't do this! I have to know they're alright out there.'  
'Doctor, don't do this, I ne-'  
'River, stop.' He takes her hands in his own and places them in his lap.  
'Please, I can't lose you again! I just can't!' A single sob escapes her parted lips and she pulls him closer to her, memorising everything about him in case it's the last time she sees him.

'I'm so sorry, River. I'm going to Trenzalore. Alone.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions please do PM me. I would love it if you dropped me a review; it really makes the hard work that I put into this chapter pay off. I spent many nights up late trying to get it perfect and a page of writing was scrapped before I came up with this. I feel like I've done pretty well in humanising the Silence a little more and giving them more depth. If you've got any feedback **_**please**_** tell me your thoughts! **

**Love always, Blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks to DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11, SES0112, Citizenofwhoville123 and SonicTeamCE for reviewing. You totally made my night!  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

River sits numbly on the sofa, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of her, not blinking and trying not to feel anything, for if she feels something she knows she will cry. The departing TARDIS's signature sound reverberates inside her mind, echoing over and over again. He is gone, perhaps not forever but nevertheless the Doctor has left her for Trenzalore. Despite her pleas and begging he left her in her home with a recovering Donna upstairs to tend to. She didn't get to say goodbye or tell him she loves him. She was left with a "Stay safe, River" and before she could reply he disappeared inside the doors of his faithful time machine. She doesn't know how much time has passed her by and she doesn't really care. She knows that it's dark outside now and the full moon sits high in the sky.

Her eyes fall upon a photo on her mantelpiece and the Doctor's face beams out at her. He's standing next to the TARDIS posing for a photo with her, a beautiful landscape of trees and rolling hills behind him. River remembers that particular adventure well; it's one of her favourites. He took her to see the Hills of New Earth, one of the most beautiful places they'd ever been. It takes only seconds for River to dash to the mantelpiece, grab the picture and run back to the couch where she stays and hugs it to her chest. She's not normally one for sentimentality but this is one of her only pictures of the Doctor. She deeply regrets never having a photo of the two of them together.

A single tear drops onto the glass protecting the photo, obscuring the Doctor's face. At the sight of this more tears quickly follow until River can no longer see clearly and is forced to wipe them away. She shouldn't be acting like this; she should be planning to get him back or to stop the Silence. She should be doing anything but sitting in her living room crying over old pictures. With a final glance at the picture she sets it back in its place and breezes out of the living room into her own room upstairs.

From her bedroom window she can see plainly into the street at the exact spot where the TARDIS stood earlier in the day. River catches a glimpse at her alarm clock flashing bright green numbers at her. It reads "11:52pm". She's already lost over three hours downstairs. It seems that time goes by quickest when you need it most. 'I'm going to find you, Doctor. Despite what you think you can't do this alone.' The strap of River's vortex manipulator pinches a hair on her skin and when River adjusts it and her fingers brush against the leather strap, a light bulb goes off in her head and the beginnings of a plan form. River pulls a backpack down from her closet and throws it roughly onto her bed. It springs open and within minutes she has changes of clothes packed, after a quick dash to the kitchen and back she also has can upon can of tinned food. The necessary equipment is packed in no time and River looks over her work finally satisfied that she has all she needs, she closes the suitcase and sets it beside the door.

She showers quickly, savouring the feel of the warm beads of water on her skin. There's no knowing how long it will be before she gets another chance to shower, that's how it is with adventures. She again crosses the hall to Donna's room and presses her ear to the door; convinced that Donna is asleep she tiptoes in and sits herself in the arm-chair. Donna is snoring gently, blissfully asleep. The scratch on her face is less inflamed and the swelling has deflated. Judging by the way Donna is lying, the back of head must be paining her less and her twisted ankle will have resided to a dull ache by now. 'Donna...' River whispers, quiet enough so she doesn't wake the sleeping woman. What is she going to say? Donna will insist she accompanies River to Trenzalore. The biggest question isn't whether she will come but whether she can cope with the strain on her ankle. There is, after all, a lot of running involved.

River sighs and twists uncomfortably in her chair. The waiting is almost unbearable, knowing that her wonderful Doctor is somewhere on Trenzalore and she can't do anything about it. What if the Silence were waiting for him? What if he's been caught already? She stares at Donna and twiddles her thumbs; her mind is wandering further away from reality to what the Doctor might be doing now, where exactly he is, if he's safe.

Time ticks by agonisingly slow and it's the wee hours of the morning when Donna at last begins to stir. She mumbles something incomprehensible into her pillow and tries to rollover. It doesn't hurt too badly because River has done a good job of patching her up, but she immediately feels someone's eyes on her. She sits up with a start and relaxes when she sees that it's just River sitting alert in the armchair.

Donna can tell right away that something is amiss. River looks very sad and lonely sitting there and by the odd look in her eyes, she's very sad too. 'Something's happened, Donna,' she says. She's trying very hard to keep eye contact but she has to break it when she delivers her next sentence. The floor suddenly looks much more appealing than Donna's disappointed, afraid face. 'The Doctor's gone.'  
'What?' Donna says as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. River's words don't compute in her brain, it doesn't make sense that he would just get up and go without saying goodbye.  
'The Doctor is gone,' River repeats.

There are moments of silence when Donna's confused face slowly morphs into an expression of horror. She doesn't say anything for fear of her voice cracking. While River is saddened Donna is angry. 'He said we were here to rest! To stay until I got better!'  
'I know but the Doctor lies, Donna. He was always going to go to Trenzalore with or without us. It's just the kind of man he is.'

Donna opens her mouth to speak, possibly to yell or scream but River shushes her with a gesture of her hand. 'I've got a plan.'  
The red-head closes her mouth and swallows her arguments and instead sits on the edge of the bed, ready to listen obediently to the proposed plan. 'It's a risk but if we ever want to see the Doctor again then we're going to have to take it. How far are you willing to go to get the Doctor back, because I'm going to try anything.' River takes a deep breath and leans back in the chair, waiting with baited breath for Donna's response. Without hesitating for a second Donna is nodding vigorously, 'I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back safe. I know he can't do this alone. He needs someone to stop him doing stupid things,' she says.

River couldn't have summed it up better if she tried, so with Donna's consent she ploughs ahead. 'I have a vortex manipulator in my possession. The Doctor's taken the TARDIS with him so we obviously can't use that. The manipulator is cheap time-travel and the Doctor says they're not trustworthy. It's another risk to use it and taking two people will use up a lot of power. We've got enough power for a one way trip to Trenzalore. I've found the co-ordinates so we should get it right the first time. Once we arrive there's no telling what will happen. There could be Silence everywhere or it could be deserted. We could arrive right in the middle of the planet or on the outskirts. It's a lot of guessing and taking chances, and on top of all of this we still have your injuries. You still want to do this?'

'Of course.' Donna's reply is instantaneous. She doesn't even think about the repercussions of all the risks, she doesn't care about what could happen to her or even River. She wants her Doctor back but he's not the only person she's determined to find. Wilfred, her beloved Gramps is stuck there too, held captive against his own will. It's the not knowing what's happening to Wilf that drives Donna insane. She needs to find her family and bring them back together.

River has the same motivation to reach Trenzalore as Donna and is just as determined to get there. Donna feels terrible enough without her Gramps; it's hard to imagine what it must be like for River not knowing about her parent's wellbeing in such a place.

River nods and leaves the room abruptly, within seconds she's back with a backpack. Donna notices how its zips are about to burst open, and how it bulges at odd places. It must be absolutely packed in there. 'River what did you bring?' she asks curiously.  
'The necessities, I don't know how long we'll be away for,' the woman replies while checking some adjustments to her vortex manipulator. 'You might want to shower before we leave and I'll re-bandage your foot for you.'

Donna nods gratefully but says 'I can do the bandaging myself, thanks for the offer though. Be back in a tick,' and true to her word, ten minutes later Donna returns looking fresh and clean. It's a shame she won't stay that way for very long. 'Ready?' River asks, taking Donna's arm.  
'As I'll ever be,' Donna replies as she firmly clasps her friend's hand in her own. It's comforting to feel that she isn't alone in this crazy, big, unpredictable adventure. Nightmares are always less scary with a hand to hold.

River squeezes her hand gently and warns her 'It's a bit rough the first time. You might want to hold your breath.' She presses a button on her wrist and the crisp beep is the last thing Donna hears before her world is turned upside down, literally.

It feels like a rollercoaster, only worse. Donna's insides are churning madly and she regrets not eating a little before she left, that being said with the tossing inside her stomach any food digested wouldn't stay there. Her head is spinning in circles and she shuts her eyes tightly. River's hand stays in Donna's own acting as an anchor against the time vortex.

It all stops as suddenly as it started and Donna collides to the ground with a thump. She feels soft dirt beneath her fingernails and tries to push herself up off the grainy floor. She looks to her right and sees River standing above her. She's lightly brushing some flecks of dirt off her shoulder. 'Well, that was a little rougher than normal, I suspect it's because there was two of us,' she says. Donna can only nod; she's still a little breathless from hitting the ground so quickly.

Once she's gotten her bearings Donna stands and joins River in surveying the area. It's almost completely black everywhere but from the multitudes of stars and the luminescent moon, they can see that they're in a junk-yard of some form. Heaps of scrap metal form mounds of shelter from any wind that might blow through and barbed wire fencing frames the perimeter, stopping anything from getting in and River and Donna from getting out.

A strangled howl pierces the crisp night air from somewhere behind them. Beyond the barbed wire fence is a dense forest of trees that plays host to many dangerous creatures of the night. The cry sounds like it came from a wolf and then when all seems quiet, another call responds to their left. Donna and River aren't sure if wolves exist on Trenzalore but the other animalistic noises that echo from the forest are like nothing heard on Earth. One thing is absolutely certain.

Trenzalore isn't safe. Not in the slightest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my humble chapter and to everyone who reviewed, favourited or subscribed thank you soooo much!  
Please do drop by with another review or a PM if you've got any questions or would like to leave a review for me, I'd appreciate it.**

Love Blue :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: *sigh* It hurts to say this but I own absolutely no part of Doctor Who.  
Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Ya'll are the best. **

* * *

The moon hangs high in the sky, casting its luminescent glow over the junkyard. If you were looking close enough you could see a figure lying near a heap of scrap metal, sleeping beneath the shelter it provides. You could see her bandaged foot sticking awkwardly out from beneath her, you might even see the way her hands clench tightly into balls or how her eyes flick to and fro from under her lids. You could see how she shakes in the cold because scrap metal alone doesn't provide very good shelter from the wind. Trenzalore's weather patterns are unpredictable at best and things have decidedly taken a turn for the worse.

This is what the crow sees. He is perched high up in a tree that looks down on the junkyard. He scans the whole area with his beady eyes for any signs of possible dinner. The sleeping human is too big for him and she looks as though she could get rid of him without trying. He is just about to give up and fly back home when he sees another mysterious creature darting around the wire fencing. This one is smaller than the first human and has a very large mop of curly hair on her head. The crow hasn't ever seen anything like her. He presumes the creature is a young female human but the way she moves suggests otherwise. She zips back and forth very quickly but there is a weary quality to her movements as if she knows she's being watched, as if she knows there could be anything out there. Oh yes, this woman was definitely better than the average human being. She was quicker, stronger too by the look of it and was always looking over her shoulder.

The curly haired human stops and stoops to the ground to examine something. The crow sees that she's found a break in the fence. 'So it's clever and certainly resourceful' he thinks. The woman throws a glance behind her at the other sleeping human, probably a companion of some sort, before slipping under the fence.

She rises up and begins walking cautiously, slowly but there are many twigs and leaves scattered on the ground and despite her efforts, she steps on one. In her mind the snap of the stick is deafening, it rings out in the dark like a beacon signalling to the creatures of the night exactly where she is.

A wolf's call comes from somewhere inside the forest bordering the junkyard's south end. River, who found the break in the gate to the western side of the yard, takes off at a sprint. If the wolves find her she won't stand a chance, she's left her only gun at Donna's side along with the provisions. All she'd intended to do was scope out the area but here she was running for her life. Again.

Thankfully, River is a competent climber. She selects a firmly rooted, thick fir tree with many branches and places her foot on the lowest branch. At this time the same wolf comes crashing through the forest towards her. The animal is impossibly fast, faster than anything seen on Earth, or anywhere else for that matter. River swings herself up higher and higher until the branches become too thin to support her weight. She's almost at the top of the tree when she stops and the sight she sees is devastating.

The snapping of the wolf's sharp teeth blurs into the background as she becomes consumed by the wreckage beyond the junkyard. The forest surrounds three of its four sides, overgrown and wild. To the distant north, at the junkyard's front opening lies a town. Dilapidated houses and run down streets collect together to form what must have once been a beautiful place, almost all the houses are crumbling to the floor and street lamps are twisted and bent. It's a total wreck and River is once again reminded of the dangers of Trenzalore.

The yowling of the wolf becomes more ferocious and River is drawn away from the destruction and debris. The animal is savage with yellow teeth and a matted brown fur coat. Its eyes are bloodshot and saliva drips from its mouth.

River looks for a way of escape and realises that climbing a tree wasn't the best idea. Her sonic blaster is painfully absent from its holster. Now she's trapped until the wolf leaves and it doesn't look like that will be happening for a while. 'Bother,' River says leaning her head against the tree trunk. She stares at the cloudy sky and a bird catches her eye. A little crow silhouetted against the clouds and for a moment she thinks it looks right at her, but that would be impossible right? River is seated as comfortable as possible on her tree branch with her back on the trunk; time to get settled down.

* * *

Donna is running faster than she's ever run before. Her heart races at a million miles and it feels as though it might jump right out of her chest. She's painfully aware of the stitch in her side but she can't stop for it. It's pouring rain and puddles form quickly on the grassy earth, splashing mud onto her boots and pants. She contemplates hiding in the long grass for a moment but decides against it. The Silence will find her no matter where she is. There is a gun blast and a laser passes by her so closely it singes away a piece of hair. Donna doesn't stop but another laser is fired at her feet and she falls. The Silent is nearly upon her, its gait slow and menacing. She sees the twisted face with the gaping mouth towering above her. It reaches down to touch her face and she lets out a sits bolt upright and tries to calm her racing heart. A nightmare. That's all it was. Just to be certain she reaches up to touch her hair and finds that it's all still there. She looks around her and finds that she's still in the junkyard, in the exact place she went to sleep. Something doesn't feel right though; River's missing.

Donna spies the backpack lying near a small scrap pile next to her; she also notices the sonic blaster that must have fallen out. That's suspicious though because River would never leave without a gun on her. It's within reaching distance so she leans over and takes it. There's a simple switch that Donna assumes will trigger the blast.  
With one hand firmly gripping the gun she swings the backpack onto her shoulders with the other. She scopes out the junkyard until she finds the gap in the fence that River must have taken. It takes her very little time to reach the fence and she's about to slip beneath it when a crow lands on the wire. It sizes her up, staring unblinkingly before flying away back to the forest. Thinking that it was nothing Donna slides through the fence and stands on the other side.

There are footprints leading along the edge of the forest and Donna decides to follow them. After remembering the howls of the wolves from before she tightens her grip on the blaster. Taking care to be as stealthy as possible she treads lightly along the floor, careful not to step on any branches. At this point the footsteps become scuffed up as if the person began running and lead deeper into the woods. As Donna follows these with curiosity flooding her brain, she hears the sounds of yowling and growling and yapping coming from nearby. A rabid wolf is snapping furiously at the foot of tree. Donna freezes in her tracks.

Thankfully the wolf is too frenzied to realise her presence and Donna has time to sneak behind a big tree. Donna follows the wolf's eyes up to the top of the tree and she nearly laughs at what she sees. River is straddling a branch with a rather bored expression on her face. She doesn't seem at all alarmed that there's a starving wolf right beneath her. Donna tries signalling to her without getting the wolf's attention.

River sees her sonic blaster first and then the person holding it comes into focus. She makes her hands into the shape of a gun and gestures to the wolf. 'Fire!' she mouths, but of course Donna can't see her mouth moving from way down below. She gets the message though and steps out from behind the tree. 'OI!' She yells and the wolf snaps around to face her. Donna readies the blaster and aims for the point between the animal's eyes. It begins galloping towards her and leaps. Her finger flexes on the trigger and she pulls, sending a direct hit to the creature's head. It falls limp to the ground with a yelp.

River scales back down the tree and jumps from the lowest branch to the mossy forest floor. 'Good job, Donna!' she says as she pulls the woman into a hug.  
'I just killed an animal,' Donna says, her mouth agape.  
'Well it was the animal or me,' River reasons. 'We need to get out of here before more come. I think I know somewhere we can go.' She turns her head in the direction of the wrecked town. They were going to have a long walk ahead of them.

* * *

The sun has risen fully now and beats down on them, utterly hot. River and Donna have walked on for hours from the forest and the junkyard, leaving it all behind. It would appear that Trenzalore's weather is extreme going from cold in the evenings to swelteringly hot in the day.  
Sweat drips down River's face and stings her eyes. Her hair is twice as frazzled as normal and she doesn't even want to know how bad she smells. She takes a moment every now and then to peel her sticky shirt from her body. She shoots a glance at Donna who is trudging along a few steps behind. The red-head hobbles along on her foot and is equally as drenched in her own sweat as River. They take turns in carrying the heavy backpack so they don't tire too quickly, at the moment it's River's turn with it. 'How's your foot holding up?' she asks.  
Donna frowns, 'It's better now that you've got the extra weight but it aches. I'll get over it though,' she replies.  
'We can stop for a bit once we get into the town; it's not far away now.'

Donna smiles gratefully and in another half hour they reach the aforementioned town. It looks even worse up close than it did when River saw it from her tree. Donna, who has never seen it before in her life, freezes in her tracks. 'W-what happened?' Her hand covers her mouth and her eyes widen in shock.  
'The Silence happened,' River answers. She has no definitive proof but honestly, what else could have done this?

Donna looks at River's emotionless face and tries to understand what the older woman is thinking. 'So if the Silence did this then where are they now? Shouldn't they still be here?'  
River matches her stare and says 'They're probably here right now as we speak. They could even be watching. We need to find a safer place to stop.'

Donna nods. It looks like she's just going to have to ignore her foot. River leads her by the hand through the broken streets and in time they come to a back alley. The remains of a house are off to the side and River approaches the porch quietly and peers through a window. It's empty, just as she expected. Donna follows her up but as River is about to open the door, Donna grabs her hand and points to three little tally marks near the knocker.

The three little tally marks have a big impact on the women. 'Could it be?'  
'Do you think it's him?' River asks.  
'It has to be. Who else knows to make the marks like that?'  
'He was here. He's leaving clues. Perhaps he wants us to find him?'  
'He told us not to follow him, River.' Donna releases her hand and lets River open the door.  
'He needs our help. I can feel it,' she replies as she steps inside the house.

There is dust and fallen plaster everywhere and Donna begins sneezing the moment she steps inside. 'Something the matter?' River asks playfully.  
'I'm allergic to dust!' Donna responds, swatting at the air.  
'It's alright, we're only here for a while to rest.'

River stoops to the ground and takes two bottles of water out of the backpack. She chucks one at Donna who catches it and takes a gulp of the warm liquid. 'Oh, that feels good' she says smiling.

Their relief is cut short by the door closing suddenly behind them. River spins around and locks it. She sprints to the nearest window and looks out, hoping not to see anything ominous. Unfortunately for them what she sees is very ominous indeed. Three Silents are patrolling the streets. The aliens knew they'd arrived. Did they know she and Donna were in the house? River hopes not.

'Donna, get down, stay low and don't let anyone see you!' she whispers. Donna obediently drops and crawls to a corner before shooting River a worried look.  
'How far away are they?' she mouths.  
River slides under the windowsill and replies 'Too close for my liking.'

In minutes the pair hears footsteps on the porch and turn to stone. It's darker inside the house and not a single light is on. For all the Silence know the house is empty. Five excruciatingly long minutes pass before the footsteps recede and when they do both women let out a breath of air. 'Are we safe?' River asks.  
'For now, I think,' Donna replies.

'So we know the Doctor was here but we don't have any - achoo! - clues as to where he is now do we?' Donna says between sneezes.  
'There could be more clues in town,' River says.  
'We can't risk going out there now. We'll have to wait until later, 'till it gets dark or something.'

River bobs her head, curls bouncing. 'That makes sense,' then she pauses as if hesitant to voice her thoughts. 'We've wasted so much time already! He needs us and we're sitting in an abandoned house. He called for help and as long as he calls I will always find him, with or without clues.'  
'I know River. I love him too but we have to think this through. We'll stay here until it gets dark and then I promise we'll keep moving.' Donna gives River's hand a squeeze and rises. 'I'm going to look around, okay?'  
'Good idea,' River replies.

As River listens to Donna's sneezing and sniffling from the next room over, she can't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She is right because she and Donna are being watched. Not by humans or Silents but by a little black crow sitting on top of a bent street lamp, gazing intently into their front window.

* * *

**No mysterious Trenzalore wolves were harmed in the making of this chapter.  
I promise the crow has significance; I'm not just being random. Any guesses as to who he is?**

**There will be the re-introduction of the captives and The Doctor next chapter! Very exciting, yes?**  
**If you liked it or have anything to say drop a review!**  
**Love, Blue :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**I'm really sorry about how late this is but I've been SO ridiculously sick of late. I've been wanting to write a chapter but I couldn't find the energy to. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
Even though it's a week or so late, here is chapter 7!**

_ Little Glass Prisons_

* * *

The Doctor blinks back spots from his vision, blinded by the sudden brightness of the room. It's completely white washed from the bed to the walls to the floor. 'Hold on,' he thinks. His eyes adjust and he realises the walls aren't white, they're glass. There doesn't appear to be any door or any other way of escape.

Just beyond his glass walls on all four sides are other glass prisons, all interconnected; a huge glass cage complex. Three of them are occupied with people who seem both pleased and despaired to see him. The first one he rushes to holds a tall, ginger woman with tired eyes and a thin frame. Amy Pond.

Her brown eyes widen when she sees him press his hands up against the glass and look with sadness into her own cell. 'Is it really you?' she asks, so very afraid that this is all a cruel trick. He can't hear her but he sees her lips move. The glass is soundproof and completely indestructible. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out, unless of course, you have the keys. 'Amy! It's me!' He yells, opening his mouth extra wide for her to lip read. She gets the message and presses her hand against the wall to meet his. 'I've missed you.'

It hurts them both to not be able to feel, not to be able to tell of all the horrors that have fallen on them both. At least the Doctor knows now that she is safe. Amy directs her head to the left where Rory stands and watches their reunion.

There he is with wrinkled clothes, tousled hair and tired eyes. He doesn't seem relieved, he looks disappointed. If they found the Doctor what hope do any of them have of escaping? He tries his best to put on a brave face but it isn't working. The Doctor reciprocates his grim looks and bows his head to the floor. 'I'm sorry, Rory,' he says.  
Rory nods his head in acceptance, there is a pause, a hesitation and Rory speaks only one word. 'River?'

The Doctor can't think of what to say but he has to give River's father something to hang on to. He might not know for certain of River's wellbeing but he knows she's alright. She just _has _to be. 'Alive.' He says.

There is one final glass block that the Doctor hasn't yet visited. Wilfred Mott.  
Wilf looks dishevelled, tired and there is something missing in his eyes. The sparkle that was present whenever he was with Donna or the Doctor is gone. His eyes are devoid of joy, but as he shuffles over to the glass to get a look at the Doctor, he offers a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. 'You came for us. You shouldn't have, it's what they wanted you to do,' he says.

Although the Doctor can't hear Wilf, he can understand what he's saying by his expressions. The Doctor wants to find the strength to burst through the glass and give the man a hug but he can't. He feels more like an old Time-Lord and less optimistic every day. 'I could never leave you Wilf. I told Donna I'd find you.'

When Wilf sees the Doctor's lips form his Granddaughter's name, his eyes immediately light up with hope. 'Alive? She's alive?'  
'Yes.' The Doctor replies.  
'Where is she?' Wilf asks.  
The Doctor's breath catches in his throat. He doesn't know where she is but just as he did for Rory, he gives Wilf the conformation that she's out there. 'She's close, I think.'

After all his hellos have been said the Doctor lies himself on his own pristine white bed and closes his eyes. He knows they're out there somewhere. River's too stubborn not to follow and Donna would die before being left behind. He just wished there was some way of knowing for sure.

From the corner of his eye he sees Amy and Rory staring longingly into the other's cell. They can't communicate and they can't touch. They can only watch and wait and pray that their daughter is coming for them.

The Doctor tries to remember what happened to him but it's all a very hazy memory. He remembers his TARDIS, a dead town, old and crumbling, a little house with a decaying front porch and scratches. Three scratches indented into the wooden door stick out in his fuzzy recollections. With a pang he remembers holding River as he tells her to stay safe and not to follow him, knowing full well that she will come after him anyway.

* * *

The Doctor doesn't know how much time has passed him by in his little glass prison but he has a hunch that it hasn't been very long. He doesn't realise the Silent skulking in a sinister way around the glass complex until it passes right by him. He snaps to immediate attention and his eyes track the Silent all the way around Rory and Wilf's cells. His old, knowing eyes narrow intensely when it stops at Amy's.

She's pressed as close to Rory as she can get, which means being pressed all the way up against the back wall of her own prison. It's not out of fear, she's too brave for that nonsense; it's out of being separated from those she loves yet again.

As if by magic the Silent steps directly through the glass and sends a ripple through that side of the cell, giving it the appearance of water but in moments it looks as hard as before. Rory dashes valiantly to Amy and bangs his fists on the walls. The Silent has Amy's arm in a firm grip and is pulling her roughly through the glass.

Despair ensues in all the cages. The Doctor deflates and sinks roughly to the floor in a heap. _What have I done? This is my doing!_

Wilf cries 'No!' and watches helplessly through his walls for he had grown to like the woman that reminded him so much of Donna, even if he didn't know her name.

Rory. Rory Williams is beside himself with anger and sadness. He tears at the glass, willing it to let him through, he kicks and screams until his throat is sore but it's too late. Amy is receding further and further away from them.

'Rory! Doctor!' She cries, fighting her captor all the way. 'RORY!' Amy copies his desperate actions trying to get a look at him or the Doctor but she is jerked roughly so finding them is made impossible but she doesn't give up, her wild hair flies about as she twists and turns but it is no good. They can't hear her and they can't see what happens to her next.

* * *

**I know this is quite short but like I said, I've been ill. The next chapter should be up on the weekend if all goes to plan. It's a two part chapter because I like my cliff-hangers. Also, none have you have guessed my little crow yet! Some of you are close (not saying who). If you've got something to say about it, or want to make my day then drop a review!**

_Love, Blue :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! I hope you enjoy it, and a huge thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

A Crow in the Alley

The sun sank beneath the horizon long ago and the darkness that hangs about is absolute. River and Donna left their refuge at the house the moment the shadows grew long enough and now they traipse through the dark alleyways and dart behind crumbling houses in search of anything that might lead them to the Doctor.

There are moments when a rat scurries about behind them and sets loose stones rolling, causing the women to jump. They glance about nervously and keep their heads low. They are jumping at shadows and the slightest sound makes them freeze in their tracks. 'Wait!' Donna whispers, shoving a hand out to stop River from taking another step. 'Can you hear that?'

River strains her ears to listen for whatever Donna hears but all she picks up is the wind whistling overhead. 'Hear what?' she asks.  
Donna's brow creases into a frown, 'Never mind,' she replies. Perhaps it was her imagination but she could've sworn she heard the TARDIS, even if only for a few seconds.

They continue moving on through the night and time passes uneventfully (other than bumping into some walls, it was quite hard to see). 'Maybe we should split up? We'd cover more ground that way,' Donna suggests.  
River shakes her head and says 'Splitting up never accomplishes anything. Don't you remember all those movies when the heroes get captured because they split up?'  
Donna allows herself to laugh. 'Well this isn't a movie is it? We won't go far okay? What if we meet back here in half an hour? If it goes forty-five minutes and either one of us is still not back we go searching. Deal?'

There is still so much that could go wrong with this plan. They could get captured like the Earth movies tell, or they could be killed, or they could get lost. None of their options looked to be very appealing. River sighs, her curled hair swaying in the breeze gives her face a gloomy look. 'We would cover more ground...'

'Excellent. So you go right and I'll turn left. Remember if anything really bad happens, _scream_.' Donna spins on her heel with a grin on her face and hurries off down the empty street, eager to be the heroine for a change.

River stares after her until she rounds a corner, doubt washed clearly across her features. 'Scream?' she thinks to herself. 'I hope this goes as well as you think it will, Donna because if it doesn't we're all dead.' With that said River walks quietly in the opposite direction.

'This is it,' Donna thinks, 'My turn to save the day.' She moves quickly and stealthily through the back alleys of Trenzalore, looking over her shoulder every few minutes to check she's still alone. Most of the time she was but on one occasion she thought she saw a small black bird, possibly a crow watching her keenly. She dismissed it and carried on in her solo adventure, surely the bird was harmless? It hadn't attacked her yet.

Nevertheless, time is ticking by and still Donna can find nothing relevant to the Doctor or the Silence for that matter. She's about to turn back when a bird swoops down and lands on some rubble, directly at her feet.

It tilts its head at her inquisitively and its eyes seem to grow larger as they zoom into her face. She blinks and the crow's eyes are normal again. Weird. Maybe the lack of sleep is making her see things. She reaches out to touch the strange bird but it hops just out of her reach. Donna huffs 'Fine be like that then!'

The crow ruffles its feathers and bows its head before flying off in the direction Donna just came from.

* * *

River trudges through the abandoned roads of Trenzalore feeling like a sloth. 'I probably look like a sloth, too,' she thinks. It's been too long since she's showered or rested properly so she's tired beyond belief. 'If I meet a Silent I'd stink them out before they could fire a gun!' Needless to say her spirits are low, lower than her hopes (and even they aren't high at this stage). If it weren't for the anxious anticipation of what she might find at the end of her journey she might have given up all together by now.

'Where are you, Doctor?' she asks, her head turned to the sky. The grey clouds threaten to overflow with rain any moment now and a distant roll of thunder sounds in the distance. River doesn't wait around for the rain to soak her through and hurries back to the confines of the darkened alleyways once more.

What she sees makes her wish she'd stayed out in the open. The small silhouette of a woman hunched against a wall. Clutching her sides and shivering, she lies curled in a ball for warmth, hair obscuring her features. River rushes to the mystery woman's side and puts a hand on her shoulder. 'Oh m go- are you alright?'

'No! Who are you?' The woman half screams in shock.  
River's breath catches in her throat. That voice sounds so familiar. 'It can't be...'  
The women both freeze. 'Amy?'

The faint glow from the moonlight gives Amy a dim light to see by. The wild curly hair, her daughter's defining feature, this woman has it too. Her voice sounds so much like River's. It can't possibly be her, can it? 'R-River?' she stutters.

River's heart almost leaps out of her chest with relief and tears spring to her eyes. She lets them go again and they fall down her face freely. Soon Amy is in tears too and the women are hugging and crying into each other's shoulders. 'River! How?' Amy asks after composing herself with the help of her jacket sleeve, which is now saturated with salty tears.

River has many questions of her own, such as where the Doctor was and if he was safe and if Rory was okay, but alas, she has priorities. 'I'll explain later, first we've got to find Donna.'  
'Who?'  
'Donna, she was with the Doctor and me before he took off. Silly man,' River mutters, pulling her mother to her feet.

'River, I've missed you.'  
'I've missed you too, Amy.'

* * *

**Thought I'd better give you a non-suspenseful-cliffhanger ending for a change! If you liked it please review! Free virtual hugs for all who do!  
**  
**Love, Blue :)**


End file.
